favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
Eyeone
Eyeone (アイワーン Aiwān?) is one of the former soldiers of the Knot Raiders. She introduces herself as "Atai" (あたい?) and ends her phrases with "~ttsū no" (っつーの?) and "~dattsū no" (だっつーの?). She also has a tendency to laugh in "Kehyahya!" (ケヒャヒャ?). Info *Season:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure *Age:Unknown *Gender:Female *Eyes Color:Picton Blue *Hair Color:Yellow *Homeland:Knot Raiders (Formerly) *First Appearance:Episode 4 *Theme Color:Yellow *Voice Actor:Rie Murakawa History Origins She was homeless and orphaned, wandering the galaxy aimlessly. One day, she accidentally stumbled into the headquarters of the Knot Raiders. There, Tenjo told her that this was the place where all wanderers gathered, and Galogre offered her to stay so that she could change her anger and hatred into power. Darknest later recruited her, and soon she found her place as a scientist. Sometime later, she encountered Bakenyan when she was experimenting the Dark Pen and hired him as her butler. Invading Planet Rainbow It was revealed that she was responsible for the petrification of the Rainbownians and sold the planet's treasures to fund for her research in order to perfect the dark pen. First Appearance She and Bakenyan appear before Galogre and Kappard, giving him a device to search for more Pens. Meeting the Cures She attacks the Cures where she uses the Leo Princess Star Color Pen she converted into a Dark Pen to summon a Knot Reiga from Ryotaro's imagination. However, much to her anger, Cure Milky is able to take the pen from her, restoring it to its normal self. She and Bakenyan retreat after Milky defeats the Knot Reiga. She uses the Dark Capricorn Pen to manipulate Sakurako Himenojou as a Knot Reiga but loses against Cure Selene. Empowered by Darknest After receiving the power of Darknest, her ability to combat has drastically accelerated and turns the Aries Pen into a Dark Pen on the spot as she arrives at Planet Kumarine. She takes the Taurus Pen from Kappard and turns it into a Dark Pen that has the power to merge herself with Kappard and Tenjo into a gigantic Knot Reiga, but the trio ends up getting severely wounded after being shot by Southern Cross Shot. She wields the Dark Aries Pen which also transforms Abraham into a Knot Reiga but is once again defeated. Bakenyan's Betrayal It was revealed that she was responsible for the petrification of the Planet Rainbow citizens and sold the planet's treasures to fund for her research in order to perfect the Dark Pen. Upon discovering that Bakenyan is actually Blue Cat, she is beyond incensed and to avenge herself, she turns a petrified miner into a Knot Reiga and attempts to heist more of Planet Rainbow's treasures but is prevented by the Cures. With her increasingly burning rage, she ultimately mutates herself into a Knot Reiga in episode 20, and determined to stoop down Cure Cosmo/Blue Cat, she abandons her rationality solely to accept the powers from Darknest. Nonetheless, Cosmo still manages to purify her. Still harboring a bitter grudge against Cosmo and feeling too ashamed to return to the headquarters, she scurries away by stealing Cosmo's spaceship. Return She arrives on Pururun to get revenge on Cosmo, blaming the latter for making her resign her post of being a Knot Raiders. She uses her now modified spaceship to fight against the Cures, but quickly succumbs to the disadvantage. Nonetheless, she manages to make her escape after she humiliates Uni for disguising as Bakenyan to fool her. Infiltrating Saman She has somehow arrived on Saman, and targets the Cures after their faces are displayed publicly. She then proceeds her plan to hack the entire A.I system of Saman. Clash with Cure Cosmo She is shocked to realize that Hakenyan is Bakenyan, and she is unable to accept the truth. Emotionally wounded, she proceeds to fight Cure Cosmo with her Robo No 23. However, Cosmo, who is empathetic and understands her pain, apologized for tricking her, much to her surprise. After the battle, though, Eyeone is still reluctant to turn over a new leaf even when Uni reaches out to her. Aiding the Cures In episode 46, she is first seen waiting in her spaceship while the Cures were defending the Star Palace against the Knot Raiders' attack. Just when Cosmo is about to be defeated, Eyeone flies in to defend her, showing that she finally had a change of heart. However, her ship is eventually pinned down by the powered-up Knot Raider generals. Appearance She is a short alien humanoid girl. She has purple skin and has a single eye in the middle of her head. She has bright yellow hair worn as two giant pigtails and one green and one orange antennae attached to a pink headband. She wears a black choker around her neck with a pink circle attached to it. She also wears a black top with a yellow zigzag-like stripe and small pink sleeves. Her gloves are black with yellow lining and purple stripes. Her skirt is round and alternates between the colors yellow and pink. Her belt is blue-grey with a pink circle in the middle. Her leggings match her gloves, both being black with purple stripes. Her shoes are pink with a black underside and lined with yellow at the opening. After defecting herself from the Knot Raiders, she wears an additional yellow hoodie to hide herself. Personality She is apparently is an arrogant alien who talks recklessly and never gets off her high horse; not only does she belittles Kappard as an "uncle" and Tenjo as an "aunt" respectively, but she also reckons the Cures as moronic dummies. She also comes off as a sore loser and only accepts compliments and flattery, particularly ones from her butler Bakenyan who calls her a scientist that comes first on the list. She is also incurably despicable and vengeful, since she has no remorse over her atrocity of petrifying every Planet Rainbow denizen and she even goes extreme by transforming herself into a Knot Reiga after Blue Cat reveals that Bakenyan is barely a disguise. Judging by the set of tea pottery Bakenyan always carries, it is implied that Eyeone herself likes to drink tea a lot. Although generally rude and ruthless, Eyeone is actually a lonely girl who is insecure about herself. This trait originated from her past as a homeless orphan. Abilities She is a scientist for the Knot Raiders and was able to successfully convert a Star Color Pen into a Dark Pen. By using this pen, she can summon Knot Reigas to attack the Pretty Cures. It is also shown in episode 19 that she possesses a laser gun similar to the ones the Knot Ray use. In episode 27, she now uses Eyeone Robot Unit 16, her personal spaceship (formerly belonged to Uni) that can transform into a robot to battle the Cures. In episode 38, it is revealed that she is the one who invented the uniform of the Knot Ray. She also upgraded her spaceship into model No. 23. Etymology She is based off the Japanese monster, Hitotsume-kozō, which alludes to her cyclopean appearance. Trivia *She is the first villain to have one eye. *She shares her voice actress with Star Princess Sagittarius. Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Character Category:Knot Raiders Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Former Antagonist